bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Ava Tate
'Ava-Marie Tate'In [[Unused Radio Messages: Dionysus Park|Removed Radio Messages from BioShock 2]], Ava's full name is listed as Ava-Marie Tate is a former Québécois actress, colleague of Sander Cohen, movie producer, and Rapture celebrity. During the city's golden years Ava specialized in producing propaganda films to help change public opinion and keep Rapture's inhabitants distracted from the political problems in the city. There are a few references to her in BioShock 2. Her name is mentioned on posters for the two movies The Black Dream starring Sander Cohen, and Health Hazards of the Sun. Known Works *''Health Hazards of the Sun'' (film) *''The Black Dream'' (film) ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' A quote from Ava can be seen during the game's loading screen. The quote suggests that Ava was, like many of Rapture's citizens, an ADAM user. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2'' *Removed Audio Diaries **Back in Quebec **Continuity **Done It All **Duality **Externalization **Happy Hunting Ground **I Find Myself Curious **Scorekeeping **Voila Gallery AvatateBlack Dream 2.jpg|''An advertisement for Tate's film: "The Black Dream".'' Ad tate hazards sun.jpg|''An advertisement for Tate's film: "Health Hazards of the Sun".'' Behind the Scenes *Ava Tate was originally planned to be a fairly significant character working under Sofia Lamb. Juliet Landau, who also voiced the Little Sisters in BioShock recorded her speaking roles, but the character was mostly cut from the game."SDCC 2009: Juliet Landau Talks 'Angel' and 'Bioshock 2'" article by Joseph McCabe, Emily Salzfass on Fearnet.com (archived at archive.today) An early interview spells her name as "Eva Tate". *In the early stages of BioShock 2's story, Ava would have been the owner of Dionysus Park, which had been preserved from the war and Rapture's later decline. Ava used the park to host her infamous, ADAM-fueled parties. Augustus Sinclair even mentions in an unused radio message that her parties were so wild she made her guests sign a waiver. The radio messages also indicate her full name as "Ava-Marie Tate" and that she is of French Canadian extraction. In Rapture's heyday, she was one of the most acclaimed filmmakers in the city and served as a propaganda mill for Andrew Ryan. Similar to how Sander Cohen lauded Ryan and his policies through song, Tate did so through film. She was responsible for having both Subject Delta and Sofia Lamb "erased" from public records. During the events of BioShock 2, she and her network of informants are located in the still pristine Dionysus Park. The goal of the level was apparently to gather video evidence with the Research Camera of Tate's illicit activities. Stanley Poole wants to use the footage to create an exposé and ruin her reputation with the public. It would then be revealed that it was in fact Stanley himself who had Sofia erased from the public, and later Ava Tate herself. Ava then began working for Lamb while they were both imprisoned in Persephone. *Much of Tate's character was repurposed for Mlle Blanche de Glace. References es:Ava Tate fr:Eva Tate ru:Ава Тейт Category:BioShock 2 Characters Category:BioShock 2 Removed Content